


Cold Shoulder

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's been giving everyone the cold shoulder with his mood change, even his own mate, which leads to come misunderstandings. Set during season four of the 2003 series, during Leo's funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shoulder

Donnie wrapped up his latest project at around eleven in the evening, his brain hardly working so he decided to call it a night before he hurt himself.   
  
Arriving in his and Leo's shared bedroom, he realised it would be another night spent alone. He was used to it by now but he still didn't like sleeping alone.   
  
Since their final face off with the Shredder, Leo had been hard and cold and often spent his nights out fighting purple dragons with Casey and Raph or on his own, which made Donnie worry even more.   
  
He'd talked to Leo about this but he told Donnie simply not to do so, that he was fine and he knew what he was doing.   
  
Even Raph and Mikey knew that Leo's funk was interfering with his and Donnie's personal life, so they decided they would step in, they were all annoyed at Leo's sudden change in personality and it annoyed Raph and Mikey even more that it was affecting Donnie so much.   
  
When Donnie arrived in the kitchen in the morning he was greeted by his younger brothers, who'd already made him some toast and some coffee.   
  
“Morning Donnie.” the two chorused and smiled at Donnie as he sat down where his coffee mug and plate were place.   
  
“Morning...” he replied eyeing the two suspiciously.   
  
“How are you?” Mikey asked.  
  
“Have a good night?” Raph asked.   
  
“Yes...” Donnie answered them. “Have you two seen Leo this morning?” he asked.  
  
“No, what, did he wake up before you did?” Raph asked.   
  
“No...he...he didn't come to bed last night.” Donnie answered, drinking half of his coffee and then taking a large bite out of first piece of toast.   
  
“Oh.” was Raph and Mikey's reply.   
  
“He ain't been comin' to bed for a while has he?” Raph asked and Donnie didn't need to reply for them to know that it was true.   
  
“Maybe ya ought to join me and Mikey in bed.” Donatello's head snapped up at that comment.   
  
“Raph! I can't, me and Leo-”  
  
“I know Donnie, I didn't mean like that.” Donnie flushed at his misunderstanding but didn't stop Raph from what he was saying. “Just sleep in our room for a few nights, just till fearless realises something is up.”  
  
“What if he thinks something else in going on between the three of us?” Donnie asked concerned.   
  
“Ya just leave that to us Donnie.” Raph grinned.   
  
-   
  
That night Donnie checked into his and Leo's room for any sign of the katana wielding turtle, but there was none and so he went to Mikey and Raph's bedroom where they'd left a space for him to sleep in between the two.  
  
He didn't actually think he'd be sleeping in the same bed as them, but, oh well. He quietly squeezed himself between the two and they automatically wrapped themselves around the olive green turtle.  
  
“Night Donnie.” they said.   
  
“Night..” he replied and fell asleep, having his first good nights sleep in a very long time.   
  
-  
  
It was almost three in the morning when Leonardo returned home, and as he always did he went straight to his and Donnie's room to check that the turtle was asleep before returning to his old room to sleep for the night.   
  
Except this time when Leo went to check in on Donnie, he wasn't there. Confused, Leo went down to Donnie's lab, the next likely place he would be, but no, he wasn't there either.   
  
He checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the dojo and even his own old room, but no sign anywhere of Donatello. The only place left to check was either Raph's old room or the room Mikey and Raph shared together.   
  
Peeping ever so slightly into Raph and Mikey's room he noticed not two but three forms occupying the bed. He stiffened instantly. What was Donatello doing in Raphael and Michelangelo's bed? Why isn't he in his own? How long has he been here? Why are they holding Donatello?   
  
Leo's jaw clenched but he backed away, closing the door silently and walking to his own room to get some sleep. As soon as the door had clicked closed, Raph opened an eye before grinning and falling back to sleep, pulling Donnie closer to him in case Leo came back.   
  
-  
  
The next morning Leo was up at six, checking in his and Donnie's shared room to see if he had gone back their during the night, but he hadn't. He reached the kitchen not long after his three other brother's who were already there and the kettle was on and the breakfast was cooking.   
  
“Morning Leo!” Mikey said and then yawned.   
  
“Good morning Mikey.” Leo said and sat down next to Donnie and the empty seat which Mikey would be sat at when he'd finishing making everyone their breakfast.   
  
Raph looked at Leo and smirked before looking over at Donnie.   
  
“So Don, did ya sleep okay?” Donnie and Leo glanced up at Raph and Donnie smiled.   
  
“Yeah best night's sleep I've had in a while.” Donnie said and smiled as Mikey handed him his coffee and placed his breakfast in front of him before making his way around to the others and taking a seat.   
  
“Where were you then last night Leo? Ya weren't in when we went ta bed.” Raph asked.   
  
“Out.” Leo said curtly. “Donatello, can I speak to you?” Leonardo said, turning his attention to the olive toned turtle.   
  
“Sure, what about?”  
  
“Alone.”  
  
“Oh, okay, the lab?” Donnie suggested and Leo nodded, leaving the kitchen with Donnie close behind.   
  
-  
  
“Why were you sleeping in Raphael and Michelangelo's room last night?”   
  
“They offered to let me sleep in their bed for the night as I haven't been sleeping well, of course you wouldn't know, since you haven't been coming to bed for the past week and more.” Don said matching Leo's tone making Leo straighten his stance. “Why haven't you been coming to bed at night?”  
  
“I come in late, I didn't want to be a bother.”   
  
“I don't care if you come in late! I just want you there! Ever since we've fought the Shredder you've been cold, even to me, it even seems like you're being cold to me the most!” Donnie clenched his jaw, stopping him from saying any more.   
  
He turned and went to walk out of the lab but two large arms wrapped around his middle stopping him from moving.   
  
“I'm sorry Donnie.” Leo said, his voice softer and a kiss brushing the back of Donnie's neck and he shivered, after no physical contact with his partner for a very long time it didn't take much to get him worked up.   
  
“How—How about you show me how sorry you are?” Donnie suggested and could feel Leo smiled against the back of his neck.   
  
-  
  
“They've been in there a long time, do you think they're okay?” Mikey asked.   
  
Two different pitched churrs sounded from under the door and Raph and Mikey grinned at each other.   
  
“I think they're in good hands.” Raph smirked.


End file.
